


I can’t feel you

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara is sorta Vision, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is Wanda Maximoff, Marvel - Freeform, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, WandaVision AU, lena is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena loses Kara in battle and the army takes her away. The grief is too much for her to handle so she runs away to a town called Eastview.---A Wandavision au. Lena Luthor is Wanda Maximoff and Kara is (sort of) Vision.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	I can’t feel you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m officially obsessed with Wandavision and Miss Wanda Maximoff herself. Lena and Wanda have many similarities so this is just a play on the most recent episode on the show. Hope you enjoy!

Lena walked down the hallways of the DEO with only one goal in mind; to see the love of her life. As her heels clacked against the cold tile, her mind flashed back to the events of the last few weeks; the ones that kept her up at night as she laid in her cold bed; alone. 

When she entered the area where the medbay was located, Lena’s eyes widened as she saw men and women in army uniforms gathered around a stretcher. 

Suddenly, a person was in front of her, a hand on her shoulder and soft brown eyes giving her a sad look. 

“I tried everything I could, Lena.”

“I-I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Lena’s voice trembled as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the uniformed group in front of her, in hopes that she would catch a glimpse of what was on the stretcher and that it wouldn’t be what she thought it was. 

“You should go, you can’t be here,” Alex whispered.

“No,” Lena murmured darkly.

“Lena, please.” Alex gently took the younger girl’s shoulders in an attempt to guide her out.

Lena pushed her arms away and took a step back, “I’m not leaving!” she screamed, green energy coursing through her fingers. 

The whole room paused, all faces turning towards Lena. The soldiers moved just enough for Lena to be able to make out Kara’s face, pale and beaten by battle. A sob broke from her throat as she rushed towards the blonde; but a broad-shouldered man stepped in front of her. A growl escaped the brunette as she considered flinging him across the room, but instead she simply stared him down, awaiting his next move. 

“I’m sorry, miss, but Supergirl is the property of the United States government now.” 

“She is no one’s property,” Lena scoffed, feeling the rage build up inside her as she struggled to hold her powers in.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Alex stepped in, “Can you give us a moment please?” 

The man looked unsure but then Alex spoke once more, “This is Supergirl’s wife.”

All at once, the commander nodded his affirmative and motioned for his soldiers to move out, giving Alex a pointed look that told her they didn’t have much time.

Lena slowly walked up to where Kara’s body was laying and a single tear slipped down her face. Brushing a hand down her wife’s cheek, she repaired the lacerations that littered her face and gave a small smile once they were gone. 

“There, that’s better,” she whispered; taking in the peaceful look on her wife’s features, knowing how much pain she had been in in her last moments. 

Lena then took a deep breath and placed her hand just over Kara’s forehead, her fingers dancing as she tried to draw something, anything from the lifeless body before her. 

____

_ Lena’s hands trembled as she looked at the perfect being before her. _

_ “I-I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you,” she whispered. _

_ “You’re not going to,” Kara replied, taking Lena’s hands in her own. _

_ “I’m dangerous.” _

_ “So am I.” _

_ Kara was looking at her with so much love and adoration that she nearly cried. She had never had that. Her mother died when she was four, her adoptive parents hated her, and her beloved brother went insane and experimented on her in order to use her to destroy the planet, leaving her alone and angry. But when Kara came into her life, everything had changed, her world turned on its axis and it felt like everything might be okay for the first time in her life.  _

_ Lena let go of one of Kara’s hands and for a split second, the alien looked hurt, but the brunette simply lifted the hand to touch the center of the blonde’s forehead.  _

_ “Lena, wha-”  _

_ “Shh, it’s okay, I promise. Do you trust me?” Lena bit her lip and stared into bright blue eyes. _

_ Kara nodded, “With everything that I have.” _

_ Green eyes widened as the brunette gave a timid smile, then allowed her magic to flow from her fingers and around blonde hair. Lena’s smile widened and Kara reciprocated, although the crinkle in her brow was present. _

_ “Your smile is beautiful, Lena.”  _

_ Lena quickly brought her hand down, blushing, but wonderment danced in her eyes as she continued to stare back at Kara.  _

_ Kara brushed a hand down her pale face and cupped her cheek, “What did you do?” _

_ Lena bit her lip once more, but this time to stop herself from smiling. “I didn’t do anything per se.” _

_ “Well something had to get you smiling like that.”  _

_ Lena nodded, “It was you.” _

_ “Me?”  _

_ “I can feel you.” _

_ Kara gave a smile as bright as the sun, her nose wrinkling and eyes brightening. Lena lifted up on her toes and pulled Kara into a kiss, the stars aligning even as the world waged war around them. _

_ ______ _

“I can’t feel you.”

More tears slipped down Lena’s cheeks as she let them fall freely. Turning to Alex, she saw that the brunette had been crying too.

“What are they going to do to her?”

Alex sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“She doesn’t even get a funeral?  _ We  _ don’t get a funeral? We deserve that much at the very least.” 

Alex just shook her head no, staring at the shiny grey floor. 

“She was a person, she had a family, friends, and she doesn’t even get a proper fucking burial?” Lena’s voice shook with each word. “They’re going to dissect her like some-some animal and we’re just supposed to be okay with that? She’s just going to be a lab rat Alex, I’m a scientist, you’re a scientist we know better than anybody what goes on in a lab, specifically government ones. They’re going to use her, they’re going to figure out how to turn her into a weapon. You know that was her biggest fear! She would rather-” Lena stopped herself.

_ She would rather die than be turned into a weapon.  _ But she was dead and still they wanted to turn her into something she never wanted to be. 

Lena felt the soldiers making their way back to them and she tensed. 

“Lena,” Alex finally spoke up. “I tried everything I could, please don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Or what?” Lena countered. “What do I have to lose?”

“Kara wouldn’t have wanted-”

“Don’t you tell me what Kara would have wanted.” Lena snapped. “Kara wouldn’t have wanted to contribute to the study of weapons, Kara wouldn’t have wanted the earth to be attacked, and Kara certainly wouldn’t have wanted to die, but guess what? All those things happened anyway! And here we are, mourning her death without even being given so much as a proper burial. So don’t you dare ever try to tell me what Kara would have wanted. Besides, the dead don’t want anything.”

Lena turned back to Kara’s body as she let Alex’s shocked silence wash over her. 

“Come back to me my love, please,” Lena begged, but the body remained motionless. 

The soldiers appeared before her once more and against her better judgement, she kissed her wife for the last time and allowed her to be carted away. She stared down the hall until she could no longer feel the soldiers’ prescence and she knew they had driven away, off to a secret facility where Kara would never be found. 

Lena turned and stalked past Alex, ignoring her whispered pleas and made her way outside to her car. An envelope sat in the passenger seat, one that had been opened long ago, or what seemed like it at least. She drove far away from the city, from the pain, from Kara and made her way to a small town.

_ Eastview. _

The town was worn down and tired, much like her. The people were drawn and many looked lonely, like they had lost someone they cared about. The sky was grey and buildings were vandalized, everything seemed to match the brunette’s current state of being. 

She stopped in front of a house, if you could even call it that. Before her was simply a foundation, but all she could see was empty promises and a future that would never come to be. Taking the envelope, she carefully opened it and pulled out a deed. A deed to a house,  _ their  _ house.

Lena walked into the center of the lot and stopped in the middle of the foundation, where the living would be. Unfolding the deed, she stared at the heart that encompassed her current location. Inside the heart, in Kara’s handwriting were the words “ _ to grow old in”.  _ Lena clutched the map to her chest and fell to the ground, screaming in agony as green began to flow and then explode from her body. 

____

_ “I’m so tired. It’s like this wave washing over me again and again. It knocks me down, and when I try to stand up, it just comes for me again. It’s just gonna drown me.”  _

_ “No, it won’t.” _

_ Lena scoffed, “I don’t have anyone anymore, I’m all alone and it’s killing me.” _

_ Kara hummed silently and then waited until Lena’s green eyes met her blue, “I don’t know you too well but I can already see you have the biggest heart of anyone on this planet. You feel things to your very core and life has dealt you a shitty set of cards, but still you continue to love. And what is grief if not love persevering?”  _

_ Lena wiped tears from her eyes and gave Kara a small smile. The alien returned it with her own smile as bright as the sun.  _

_ “Thank you,” Lena whispered.  _

_ Kara took her hand in her own and squeezed, “You're going to be okay, Lena.”  _

_ Lena wasn’t so sure she believed the blonde, but what she did know was that as long as Kara was by her side, she could overcome anything.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would you would like something like this again in the future? :)  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> I did take some direct quotes from the show in the last section. I do not take credit for them.


End file.
